Republic Senate Bills 39192-40436
Republic Case 39192 - Letters of Authorization Given that the Black Empore has authorized issuing Letters of Marque allowing privateers to seize Republic shipping, and thereby threatening the economic health of the Republic, and seeing that private security will be necessary to enable trade to continue, therefore the Republic ... :1. Proclaims that anyone acting under a letter of Marque from the Black Empire is thereby an agent of same, and their property, goods, chattels, and person are forfeit as traitors to the peace and security of the Galaxy . :2. The same rules apply to anyone who owns property on a Black Imperium world and also seeks to do business in the Republic: unless they renounce their Imperial holdings, they are to be considered traitors to the Republic and their property shall be forfeit. :3. Members of the Command Council and Senators may issue Letters of Authorization to private individuals charged with providing security to private shipping and trade. Holders of such Letters may use any method legitimate in war to protect shipping and trade against raids by the Black Empire or holders of Black Empire letters of marque. :4. The Republic Courts shall hold bearers of a Letter of Authorization harmless against any act of war they take against the Black Empire, known traitors, or their property if conducted as part of their mission to protect the trade and security of the Republic on behalf of loyal Republic citizens. :5. Private owners of capital ships holding a letter of authorization shall be exempt from provisions of the Republic Space Act while the letter of authorization is in force. Letters of authorization may be canceled by the issuer or the Command Council at any time. Amendment 107.1: <> Republic Case 39380 - Battle Groups 1. Any specific operational deployment of Republic Forces under the Command Council's authority combining three or more capital ships and more than 500 Republic Guard troops (hereinafter referred to as a 'Battle Group') may be assigned a commander by the Command Council, which assignment shall be considered legally valid subject to the advice and consent of the Senate. 2. Any such commanding officer shall be referred to as a 'Moff', or coordinator, of Republic Forces. 3. The position of Moff is not a position in the Republic Navy or the Republic Guard, and may be filled by any qualified Republic Citizen under the terms of article 1. 4. Moffs will be considered as acting under authority delegated by the Senate and shall be subject to uphold Republic law and to guarantee that the forces under their control comport themselves in a fashion that respects the rule of law and the honor and traditions of the Republic. 5. The component elements of a Battle Group shall be assigned officers in accordance with the regulations of their service, whether Navy, Republic Guard, Planetary navy, and so forth. Amendment 116.2: <> Republic Case 39629 - Intelligence Agency 1. In order to coordinate the work of various intelligence agencies and groups working for the Republic, the Senate hereby establishes a Command Council Intelligence Agency, which shall hereinafter be referred to as the CCIA. 2. The CCIA shall be under the control of a Director who shall be elected by the Senate on the same terms as the Minister of the Navy. 3. The Director of the CCIA shall have a seat on the Command council. 4. Existing Intelligence Agencies, in particular the NIA, shall be transferred from their current agencies and placed under the direction of the CCIA. 5. **Removed by Amendment 119.1** 6. **Removed by Amendment 119.2** 7. The Command Council Intelligence Agency shall work to protect the citizens of the Republic and guarantee their rights as free sentients under Republic law. Amendment 119.1: <> Amendment 119.2: <> Republic Case 39770 - Director of CCIA The senate appoints Meena Tills Director of the Central Command Intelligence Agency Republic Case 39835 - Modernization of Law 995 Republic Law 995 is hereby reformulated as follows: :1. As specified in Republic Law 995, a planetary leader may designate an individual to serve as Imperator, or military ruler, of the planet during the course of an emergency. :2. An imperator shall command all Republic forces operating on the planet over which he or she holds authority. :3. As specified in Republic Law 995, the planetary authories may hold elections at any time to fill civil offices and may choose to hold an election to fill the regular planetary executive position, ending the state of emergency. :4. Republic Law 995 is modified by the following provisions. ::A. If a planet has no functioning legitimate government due to invasion, natural disaster, rebellion, or other Act of the Force, the Senate may appoint an imperator to restore Peace and Order and enable the resumption of civil society. ::B. It shall be the duty of the Imperator thus appointed to restore order and to organize elections to install a civilian government at the first opportunity. ::C. The imperator shall have the power, subject to review by the courts, to disqualify traitors and rebels from voting in elections held on a =planet while order is being restored. ::D. It shall be treason for an Imperator to seize property for private gain, to deny the legal rights of Republic citizens, or to commit any other high crimes or misdemeanors. Amendment 122.1: <> Republic Case 39946 - Regularization of Offices 1. The status of members of the Command Council as officers of the Republic acting on authority delegated to them by the Senate is hereby reaffirmed. 2. All officers of the Command Council shall be seated by vote of the Senate, as specified by prior law where applicable. In the case of the Jedi order, the election by the Jedi Order of its Head shall be deemed the election of that individual to the Jedi Order's seat on the Command Council, unless a majority of the Senate vote to deny that individual's right to be seated. If the Senate should so vote, the Jedi Order shall have authority to nominate another individual to fill its Command Council seat. 3. **Removed by Amendment 117.1** 4. The command council shall elect a Chairman, who shall have authority to carry out Command Council decisions, and direct overall Republic defense strategy, subject to confirmation by a majority of the Command Council and in conformity with the will of the Senate as expressed in law. 5. Nothing in this bill shall be construed as infringing upon the rights and freedoms of Republic citizens or as limiting the authority of the Senate as the representative of the People of the Galaxy. Amendment 117.1: <> Republic Case 40033 - Command Council Clarification 1. This bill reaffirms that the Command Council has executive authority over all military forces belonging to the Republic or delegated to it by individuals and planetary authorities. 2. The sum total of Republic military forces under the Command Council's authority shall hereinafter be referred to as 'Unified Command' and may be so identified in all legal Republic documents. 3. The Senate gratefully recognizes the contributions of Doramin Stelruin Palpatine, Imperator of Byss and Supreme Justice of the Republic, in delegating to Unified Command the force of Victory Star Destroyers that were instrumental in the victory over Vanix and which are essential to the defense of the Republic. 4. The Senate also gratefully recognizes the contributions of Planetary defense forces, most notably Coruscant, Sienar, and Mon Calamari, in assisting in the defense of the Republic. 5. All operational forces of the Republic Navy and the Republic Guard fall under the command of the Command Council. 6. The Command Council shall have authority to form Battle Groups drawn from any forces belonging to or delegated to it, and to assign an operational commander over them, even if such Battle Groups include forces drawn from disparate branches of service. 7. The formation of battle groups shall not negate the legal standing of its component elements, whether they be Republic Navy, Republic Guard, individually donated, or delegated by planetary defense forces. 8. Forces delegated by private individuals or planetary defense forces may be withdrawn from Unified Command control as long as notice is given formally to the Command Council of this action. 9. The legal status of a component element of Unified Command as Republic, Guard, private, or planetary in nature is legally defined by the entity that directly paid for that force to be raised. 10. The Republic and the armed forces in its service will not violate the sovereign space and territory of the Members of the Republic and their Colonies. Amendment 115.2: <> Amendment 115.1: <> Republic Case 40174 - Equivalency of Ranks 1. The Command Council shall issue a table of ranks that can be assigned to individuals serving under the Republic's Unified Command, i.e., the forces under direction of the Command Council. 2. It shall also issue, with the approval of the respective planetary militaries, a table of rank translations, indicating what rank in the Navy, the Republic Guard, or planetary defense forces corresponds to a given Unified Command rank. 3. All members of planetary defense forces, when serving under Unified Command authority, shall be accorded the Unified Command rank that corresponds to their planetary rank. Amendment 118.1: <> Amendment 118.1.1: <> Republic Case 40334 - Tax Revision 1. The following laws are repealed: Republic Case 34183, Republic Case 36869, Republic Case 34424 2. The taxes specified in these laws shall be replaced by a flat five percent tax on all goods. Only the seller (in the case of a vendor, shipyard, or other business selling goods in bulk) or the market manager (in the case of goods traded in a market) shall be responsible to collect and remit these taxes. 3. The administrative structure of the tax bureau shall be streamlined, and the Treasurer shall be responsible to ensure that the administrative processes necessary to collect tax are as efficient and as unburdensome to commerce as possible. 4. The Naval Forces of the Republic shall continue to have authority to stop and search commercial ships in Republic Space to verify that no illegal or restricted goods are present on them, including spice, slurm, and high explosives, and shall have authority to seize any such goods found. Republic Case 40436 - War Tax Exemptions REPEALED BY REPUBLIC CASE 45488. 1. Planets may be exempted from the War Tax for one year if they donate real property in excess of 60,000 credits in value to a Republic Agency. 2. Such donations must be registered with the Treasury and published to the Senate and the Command Council as part of the Treasurer's regular report. Category:Republic Law